poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Time Nest: Traveling between Time and Space
The Strange Tower (The train pulls onto the base of a mysterious tower, emblazoned with moons and stars like the train. Sawyer, Zoe, Gmerl, DK, and Yoshi lefted the train, which then disappears, leaving only the tracks. Sawyer giggles nervously) Sawyer: There goes our ride... My Name is Dr. Eggman (As they were about to head inside, someone was standing at the doorway of the tower) Gmerl: What's goin' on? ???: I sent some of my robots inside to see if the master of this tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, she's a real powerful supreme kai. Which would make her the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it doesn't matter how tough she is, once she's a Heartless, she'll do as I say! Yoshi: A Heartless? ???: That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness inside of people's hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at his side, my dear friend Megatron is gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless, special for him. Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is. Donkey Kong: You oughta find somethin' nicer to do. ???: Says who? (Then, Eggman turns around and spots Sawyer, Zoe, Gmerl, DK, and Yoshi) Dr. Eggman: Wha...AAAH! It's you! Donkey Kong and Yoshi: Eggman! Dr. Eggman: What are you three nimrods doin' here!? Gmerl: What are YOU doing here? Zoe: You know him? Donkey Kong: '''We sure do! Eggman's been causin' trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped. (Suddenly, Eggman laughs) '''Dr. Eggman: You wanna know how, huh? Well, Megatron busted me out, that's how! And now your world... no, no, no, all the worlds.... are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Megatron's gonna help me conquer 'em! Sawyer: Megatron...huh. (Sawyer, Zoe, Gmerl, DK, and Yoshi giggle) Dr. Eggman: What are you laughing at!? Why, Megatron's power is so great...! Sawyer: He's toast! Dr. Eggman: Huh? Donkey Kong: Sorry, but the Predacons can't help ya now. Dr. Eggman: Whaddaya mean!? (Yoshi snickers) Dr. Eggman: So, it was you! That means you're the ones that did it! Sawyer: Well...we mighta had something to do with it. Zoe: (giggling) Dr. Eggman: (angry) Heartless squad! Round up! (Some shadows come out of the ground. Sora conjures his Keyblade and fights them) Who Lives in the Tower Dr. Eggman: You just wait! Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with Dr. Eggman, the greatest scientific genius in the world! Sawyer: So, Dr. Eggman, who lives in this tower, anyway? Dr. Eggman: Oh, you don't know, huh? Well, it's the Supreme Kai of Time. 'Course she's probably a Heartless by now! Yoshi: The Supreme Kai of Time lives here!? (Yoshi quickly runs up the steps and into the tower) Zoe: The Supreme Kai of Time? Donkey Kong: That's right, The Supreme Kai of Time is Xeno Trunks' mentor! Sawyer: Wow. Sounds powerful! (Sawyer, Zoe, Gmerl and DK then run up the stairs, leaving Eggman and his dropped jaw hanging.) The World Hasn't Changed (They ascend the stairs until they reach the top floor, fighting Heartless along the way.) Gmerl: Heartless here, Heartless there, Heartless everywhere! I swear, things haven't changed one bit! Donkey Kong: Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then. Sawyer: So the worlds aren't at peace after all? The Supreme Kai of Time (They reach the Time Nest where an young girl kai and Elder Kai standing next to his desk. Gmerl, DK, and Yoshi bow to her) Donkey Kong: Supreme Kai of Time! It's an honor! Sawyer: Hey there! (Gmerl, DK, and Yoshi were slightly shocked at Sawyer) Gmerl: Sawyer! Show some respect! (The young kai calms Gmerl down) The Supreme Kai of Time: So, you must be Sawyer. Now then, have you seen Shadow yet? Yoshi: Yeah, we did, Supreme Kai of Time. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him. Elder Kai: Ah yes... Shadow has been quite very busy lately. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you five falls upon our shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. So you must be well prepared. Sawyer: You mean...we have to go on another quest? Zoe and I were looking forward to finding our friend Rico, so we could go back to the islands. The Supreme Kai of Time: Yes. I know. However, everything in your journey, Sawyer, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands... Whether you will return alone or with your friend... And, whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, Sawyer. Sawyer: I'm...the key? (Sawyer holds out his hand and the Keyblade flashes into it) Elder Kai: Chosen wielder of the Keyblade! You are the key that will open the door to light. (Sawyer nods. Elder Kai looks to Gmerl, DK, and Yoshi who quickly stand up straight and nod. The Supreme Kai of Time waves a hand over the table and a thick book appears. She makes it float into the air and spins it toward Sawyer. It opens and lands at the edge of the table) The Supreme Kai of Time: This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront. A Lesson of What's to Come Zoe: But wait a sec, how come the Heartless are still running around? The Supreme Kai of Time: '''Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness, make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real and darkness lingers yet in every heart. '''Elder Kai: That's true, while some of the Heartless are fewer. but as long as darkness exists in a single heart, I'm afraid it will be difficult to eliminate them. (Sawyer, Zoe, Gmerl, DK, and Yoshi sigh) Donkey Kong: So, that must mean...if everybody's heart was full of light, then the Heartless would go away! (The Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai nods) The Supreme Kai of Time: Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter. (The Supreme Kai of Time waves a hand and an image of Gmerl appears near the wall. This image then changes to a Shadow Heartless) The Supreme Kai of Time: If one such as you, Gmerl, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. (With Sawyer, Zoe, DK and Yoshi nodded, Gmerl just sighed) Elder Kai: '''The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. So never let your guard down! '''The Supreme Kai of Time: Now then... (The Supreme Kai of Time''' waves his hand again and an image of a Dusk Nobody appears next to the Shadow) '''The Supreme Kai of Time: At times, if someone with a strong heart and will... be they evil or good, becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own. (The Shadow image disappears) Elder Kai: An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence... for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse... they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived! Sawyer: Nobodies... They don't exist... (Two more images of Dusks appear around Sawyer) Elder Kai: Now then...the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others... some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm. (The images vanish) Elder Kai: Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to the darkness. The Supreme Kai of Time: That is true,' '''but... (The Supreme Kai of Time waves her hand again and images of figures in black appear in the Dusks' place. Sawyer, Zoe, Gmerl, DK, and Yoshi looked wary) '''The Supreme Kai of Time:' The beings you see before you now are completely different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies. Sawyer: Organization XIII... (He looks to Gmerl, DK, and Yoshi, but they shake their heads) The Supreme Kai of Time: While the Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we don't even know. Elder Kai: The Princess sensed the danger, and journeyed forth with Sonic to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now Sonic and the princess are traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as she seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII. (The cloaked figures disappear) Zoe: Then I guess we better go find Sonic and the Princess first! Yoshi: But where could they be? Donkey Kong: Well, we won't know 'til we look. Sawyer: Yeah. And the Princess must know where Rico is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating Ansem. The Supreme Kai of Time: So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small for you. (She motions toward the door) Elder Kai: Yes, I agree, through there, you'll find four good dragons. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments. Donkey Kong: Gosh, Sawyer, you sure are growing fast. Sawyer: Uh, I guess... (Sawyer giggles nervously and pulls at his clothes.) The Four Dragons (As they enter the Wardrobe. Four Dragons, one blue, one pink, one green, and one purple were chatting near the window) Sawyer: Me, Zoe, you guys, Rico, Sonic and the Princess. I don't care who this Organization is or what it's planning. With the five of us... I mean, eight of us... there's nothing to worry about, right? Yoshi: Yeah! The Dragons' Gift Cassie: Oh! Look who's here, everyone! It's Sawyer, Zoe, Gmerl, DK, and Yoshi! Ord: Oh goody! it looks like that they were going to come here after all. Zak: Ooh, if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place! Wheezie: Love it! Quetzal: Excellent to hear, let's see if you all can do the designing. (Cassie and Ord''' pull Sawyer away from Yoshi. Wheezie sends out a fire breathing spell which turns Sawyer's clothes purple) '''Zak: Oh, come on, Wheezie, why did you have to use that?! Wheezie: Aww, don't feel mad, Zakey, I just thought that Sawyer would look cute with purple. Zak: Nice try, but''' that will never do. (Then, Zak used his fire breathing spell and Sawyer's clothes turn green) '''Ord: Come on, you guys, Please don't fight. Cassie: That's right, maybe we should give him a proper color for Sawyer. (Cassie turns Sawyer's clothes pink) Wheezie: But don't you like this better? (Wheezie makes Sawyer's clothes purple again) Zak: Stop it, Wheezie! (Zak turns them green again. By now, Sawyer was looking helpless) Wheezie: I like him in purple, Zak! (Wheezie changes them purple again) Ord: Guys, stop! (Zak makes them green again. Zak and Wheezie exchange more fire spells, making Sawyer's clothes continue changing colors. A spider like robot watches from the window, laughed softy and crawls away. A green clothed Sawyer finally decides to break the feud) Sawyer: (groaning) Would you just decide? (Zak and Wheezie gasped and slightly giggle) Zak: Oops.. Hehe, sorry about that. Wheezie: Yeah, we don't what we were thinking. (to Zak) I'm sorry, Zak. Zak: It's okay, Wheezie, apology accepted. (With that, Ord and Cassie laughed as Zak and Wheezie joined in too.) Quetzal: All right, then. Together now, Niños. And no more squabbling. (As they nodded, Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie all turn their spells on Sawyer at once, and his clothes turn black with red and gold bands) Cassie: Oh, wow! Ord: Ooh, it's looks awesome! Zak: You said it, Ord! He does look very dashing. Wheezie: Love it! (Sawyer is fine with it, and the Keyblade appears in his hand) Quetzal: Now remember, those aren't ordinary garments, for they have very special powers. (Quetzal magics up a glowing orb which hovers in front of Sawyer) Cassie: Take the orb, dear. (Sawyer grabs for the orb and takes it in) Zak: And watch what happens. (Sawyer is struck with immense power. A light flashes and his clothes are suddenly red. Zoe, Gmerl, DK and Yoshi look in awe. Sawyer now is holding a second Keyblade in his left hand) Sawyer: Whoa! Gmerl: Wow! Zoe: That's amazing. Donkey Kong: Way cool! Yoshi: Two Keyblades! Ord: This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last. (Sawyer sighs) Quetzal: Your garments also have other powers, but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey. (Sora looks at both of his Keyblades) Sawyer: Okay, I'll do my best. And thanks a lot! Wheezie: Oh, and there's something else for you from the Supreme Kai of Time. Yoshi: Oh boy! The Journey Begins (They walk back into the hallway, where the Supreme Kai of Time, along with Elder Kai motions them over to the window. the Astro Megaship rises into view) Gmerl: Hey! It's the Astro Megaship! Sawyer: So you guys ready to go? (They nod, then stand up straight in the Supreme Kai of Time's presence) The Supreme Kai of Time: Now, now, just a moment. (The five relax a bit) the Supreme Kai of Time: Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared. Donkey Kong: How do we get around? The Supreme Kai of Time: Don't worry about it. If what the Princess suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I don't even know... However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Astro Megaship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts. Sawyer: Our hearts are connected. The Supreme Kai of Time: That is correct. Sawyer: Got it! Elder Kai: But be warned. As you proceed... The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds. Gmerl: Hey! That's just not fair! The Supreme Kai of Time: Now then, that is all the information that Elder Kai I can give to you. Go forth, Sawyer, Zoe, Gmerl, DK and Yoshi. Everyone in every world is waiting. Sawyer: Okay, let's get going! (They stand up straight again) Donkey Kong: Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai! Yoshi: We sure do appreciate the help. (Each of them gives them a salute and run down the corridor. The Supreme Kai of Time disappears in a whisk of light.) The Predacon Leader Returns (Back in the Wardrobe, the fairies have noticed a strange figure in the window) Cassie: My goodness, what's that!? (Then, there was Tarantulas as he crawled down with a spark. He sets it down on the floor and slowly hops off it) Ord: Haven't we seen this somewhere before? Zak: I think so, Ord. But I wonder whose it was... Wheezie: Oh, Mega... (Zak clasps his hands over Wheezie's mouth) Cassie: No! We not supposed to remember his name! Oh dear... Ord: He was a very mean machine! Oh no! Wheezie: The memories are coming back! What'll we go!? Oooh, what'll we do!? (The spark begins to change form and rise out of the ground. The dragons mumble to each other about the horridness of the situation) Ord: Maybe we should tell the Supreme Kai of Time. Cassie: Yes. That's what we should do. Hurry! (Ord and Cassie leave the room. The darkened form of Megatron rises) Zak: (Screaming) Wheezie: Megatron! (Zak and Wheezie also flees. Megatron laughs at his return.)